Troublesome Woman
by shikamaru003
Summary: what will they do when it snow's.... please reviw cannot spell.... help with the spelling please
1. Are you stealing my words?

Beep...Beep...Beep

"Ugh, troublesome."

A faint sound, "Hey, time to wake up. You have an important meeting."

Grr, i got to get up... but i don't want to. I rolled out of bed, and stood  
up and walked to my bureau. I sniffed a shirt, before putting it on, just in  
case it smelled bad. I don't really want to stink for this meeting.

I went downstairs and decided not to have breakfast, because I knew I would  
have to rush to get there.

"Honey, aren't you leaving earler than ushlu?"

"Leave me alone."

I stepped out of the door and started to take off running. I looked up to see  
a darker tint in the clouds, that just a normal onlooker wouldn't notice.

"Crap, its going to rain." Perfect. Just my luck.

I started down the street, and saw a quick flash of blond hair. I moved to  
the left a few milimeters, and there was a huge crash to my right.

"Temari, you're getting sloppy."

"Hey, Crybaby, at least I'm not lazy like you."

"You like looking at the clouds with me, don't you?"

"So!" Then I heard her mumble quietly, "Troublesome boyfriend."

I looked directly into Temari's eyes. "Are you taking my words?"

Temari smirked, "Maybe."

"Thats why i love you though!"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and my gaze never left her beautiful  
eyes. She then wrapped her arm around my waist, and pulled me closer. I led  
her into an alleyway out of the peering eyes of the people in the market.

"So... Shika, why do you love me, if I'm so troublesome?"

"Well... it's because of this," at that moment, I pinned her against the wall  
and started to kiss her softly.

-

I could have easily gotten away, but Shikamaru did deserve this, after all.  
He went over 300 miles for me in just one day.

Shikamaru slowly worked his way down from my mouth, and started to kiss my  
collar bone, and urging to go under my shirt. When he attempted it, I smacked  
his hand and he stopped and started to kiss back up my neck.

"Well Shika, shouldn't you get to your meeting? After all, it is so you can  
become a Chuunin."

"Grr... Okay, but after, we can finish this, right?"

"Sure."

Shikamaru started to let me off of the wall, and I didn't like it, but he did  
have a meeting with the Hokage after all. I quickly grabbed his hand and  
interlaced our fingers and we started to head out to the Hokage building.

**_____________________________________________________________**

**thanks to PhoenixVersion1 for the help with the rewrighting, if u did read befor there help, it was a compleat disaster. i have the next chapter almost all typed, but i do need ur reviews to give me ideas, and to incorige me to write more. all feedback is accepted, evin if u to say "this sucks," but then, can you say why... ok. i am shooting for atleast 2 reviews then i will post my next chapter up. ur greatfull auther, shikamaru003 :)**


	2. lady sense

"Honey, aren't you leaving earlier than usual?"

I started to swirl my thumb into her hand, and could tell that it was having a reaction

on her. We kept walking to the hokage building and i started to see the tip of it over the horizon. I  
can't believe I will actually become a chuunin after this. This is going to be so troublesome.

"What a drag..."

"Baby, what are you thinking about?"

At that moment, my mind flashes to dirty thoughts of the beauty by my side. I  
kept thinking this as we walked in and sat down, and hoped no one noticed my distraction, and

then ask me what I'm thinking...

"SHIKAMARU, FOR THE LAST TIME, ANSWER ME!!!"

"So sorry Tsunade, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Umm, oohhh, battle strategies."

I prayed that she wouldn't question my excuse, because if she does, then I'm finished.

They would not have the same respect for me that they have right now, if they knew what i

wanted to do with the Desert Flower.

"Oh, so it has nothing to do with Temari by your side??"

"No Lady Tsunade, what did you want me here for?"

"As you know, you have become a chuunin, and I would normally ask someone to  
increase their responsibilties by making them do more missions. However, I  
don't want to hear you everyday saying 'how troublesome' everything is, so instead I  
have assigned a team for you to train."

"WHAT?! I have to train some brats to 'increase my responsibilties?'"

"Yes, your team is waiting outside the building for you."

With that I slumped out the door. Temari followed me out into the hall  
and grabbed my hand. The urge to kiss her right there was too strong to resist. I

stopped, and turned to her, looking deep into her eyes, and started to lean in.

~*~*WHACK*~*~

"Oww, what was that for?"

"No kissing right know, you have to meet your team first!"

"Troublesome woman." i whispered under my breath.

"i was going to kiss you to make up for hitting you, but since you said that,  
now I am not going to."

___________________________________________________________________

We started to walk out of the building before we got ambushed by these three  
kids, who were shouting,

"Sensei, Sensei, teach me!"

"I'm tired today, but tomorrow, meet me on the hill, just under the tree  
outside the west gate."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Lady Sensei."

I then took Temari in my arms, and pulled her into the shadows, and we  
disappeared, then reappeared under the tree.

"Lady sensei? Did you plan something for the kids tomorrow?"

"Don't think you're getting out of that responsibilty that easy.  
Besides, don't you have another responsibilty you have to get to first?"

Temari said as she smirked suggestively at me.  
I then pushed her to the ground, and resumed what i had started in the  
alleyway.

___________________________________________________________________

**Another thanks to the people who help me!!!!, just remember to  
read his stories too. Thanks for the reviews (if i got any)! Haha, just  
please read and  
review, and suggestions are welcome for what i should put in the next  
chapters. Oh, and I have  
no clue what I should name the kids that Shikamaru has to train, so please  
help out, thanks.**


	3. authers note

**hey, u know any naruto/hinata fans, well i will be writing a story that has been in my mind for awile, ok.... but i will only post untill i got 1 more reviuw, and if u tell me what i should name the 3 traine's k. i promis, the naruto/hinata stroy is like noother story... but its a romance, ok**


	4. SNOW!

**OK, sence you guy's or girls wont give me name's for the kid's.... then i wont give them any, ok. Finaly.... my girl and i just had a conversation, that was tuchy, so you should thank her, because i wouldent type the next chapter without her insperation.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"shika, are you cold??"

no, just go back to sleep, please"

"i cant, im freezing"

"ok, then let me help with that"

When shikamaru said that, he wraped his arms around temari's belly even more, and started to kiss her neck to warm her up. then after she tried to go back to sleep, but couldent.

"temari, i got a question??"

"yah, what is it shikamaru"

"have you ever seen snow??

"no, why??"

"ok then, ust open your eye's, and you will see snow........ and that is why your so cold"

with that temari opend her eye's and saw the most beutiful sight, it was a white feld. the snow stoped just inches from shikamaru's hand that she is currently laying on. the feld is just pure white, and beond that, there is the forest line, that the nara's own. the tips of the tree's are white, and green. she looks up into the tree that she is laying under, and she see's light blue. her faverit color.

"eep"

shikamaru cockes his eyebrow, and looks temari in her eye's that are looking into the tree.

"what was that??"

"srry, its just....... just ....... so beutiful, the tree is my faverit shade of blue"

"well, u maby looking up, but i still see the most beutiful sight, and i dont half to look up"

with that, shikamaru, rests his head onto his sholder, and continuse to look at temari.

"well shikamaru, you better start putting on your, shirt, the kids are going to be here any minet"

"well if i got to put my shirt on, then you atleast half to put your bra back on..... you can wear my jacket that your covering up with to"

"haha, ok"

with that, shikamaru put his shirt on, and see's a bird flying to bird had a letter on it, and it was addrest to him. it say'd was:

**Dear Shikamaru and/or temari,**

**As you know, it is snowing out, and as so, your team willnot be training today. today you have a day off, and rember, BE GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! one kid didnt get the letter i sent to the parents, and saw you to sleeping in each others arms. you made such a mess, the parents had to explain what you guy's were doing.**

**PS. the boy found a Bra, how did you rip it??**

"shikamaru, you know where my bra is??"

"yah, the hokage has it"

"how does she have it??"

"well, i got the day off, and a kid picked it up, ooh yah, its rip'd"

"O_O THAT WAS MY FAVIRET BRA!!!!"

"how could you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"oow, what did you do that for??"

"wouldent you want to kno"

"well, just maby!!! i dont want to get hit for nothin"

"well, ok........... ur not kissing me"

At that point, shikamaru grabed her face, and started to kiss her. they kept kissing, and started to roll intill they hit the snow.

"Brr, shika, im frezzing"

"ok then, lets just go to my house"

Shikamaru started to make some hand signs, intill the shadow ungulfed they, and they appered in shikamaru's bed.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Guy's, AND/OR girls, please give me idea's, like the kid's names, because you wont like the names im going to give them. what should happen to the couples.**


End file.
